Vanua
Vanua, originally labelled as 'Millenials' was a tribe from Survivor: Millenials vs. Gen X. An originally fun loving tribe, the Millenials only started playing the game once the tribes were switched. From that point one, it was sink or swim to ensure survival. In the end, Igor was the most successful as he made it to the end but was reprimanded for his passive strategy. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Tribe *Aura who was in a good position during Survivor: Malaysia but wanted more power until her flipping let to her elimination. *Cydney, a professional body builder and personal trainer. *Dusk the last member of the post-unmerge Sook Jai tribe to be voted out during Survivor: Thailand II. *Fabian originally set to play for Survivor: Thailand II but had to leave due to work obligations. *Gabe, a geeky Millenial who is unafraid to talk to anyone about the latest video game. *Igor, the first ever contestant to enter the game late and make the Final Tribal Council during Survivor: Japan. *Jessica one of the four intruders from Survivor: Japan and major manipulators of the season despite being in the minority. *Mac the first boot of Survivor: The Amazon due to three mini alliances being created. *Sarah an unintentional villain who loves to make a joke at others expenses from Panama, Philippines and Heroes vs. Villains. *Skyler from Survivor: The Amazon as part of the ill-fated Tambaqui tribe who was able to make it to the merge. Post-Expansion Members *Aura *Cydney *Igor *Michael, Joe's father from Survivor: One World who was part of the majority pair's alliance. *Patricia, apart of the weaker Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu who made the merge, was deemed too much a physical threat and was voted out in fifth place. *Peter, a member of the Lopevi tribe during Survivor: Vanuatu who was soon on the outs and voted out. Tribe History On Day 1, the Vanua tribe consisted of Millenials. Of the two tribes, it was clear this one was the more fun loving and physically gifted. All ten members were extremely tight with each other, playing games and forming relationships more genuine than just allies in an alliance. The fun continued for the tribe as they were able to win both immunity challenges they had together. Sarah and Gabe flirted with each other throughout this time. The athletic boys swam and fished for the group and everyone contributed fairly equally. The tribe expansion proved to be a difficult split for the Millenials. The new Vanua consisted of Aura, Cydney and Igor who remained from the original ten and were joined by Michael, Patricia and Peter. The three Millenials were a close bunch, but Cydney became increasingly annoyed with Igor's mannerisms and the fact he was talking to Michael and Peter more frequently. Vanua was lucky enough to win on days 10, 12 and 18 during their time as a group, but lost on Day 15 which happened to be a Double Tribal Council. When they lost, Cydney voted for Igor but the rest of the tribe banded together to vote her out, much to her surprise. At this point, the tribes merged and Aura and Igor were reunited with the Millenials and Peter, Michael and Patricia with Gen X. After a constant shift in alliances, Michael was made the second member of the jury, Peter the third and Aura the fourth. Igor and Patricia made the Final Tribal Council, with Igor being praised for his passive gameplay whereas Patricia was praised for her crazy one. In the end, Patricia was seen as more of a power player and given the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Millenials vs. Gen X Tribes